1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table and seating apparatus with stool type seats having seat supports that have a non-uniform cross section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In large, multi-purpose rooms that are utilized at various times as dining rooms, meeting halls, dance areas, training rooms, classrooms and other varied activities, it is often desirable that mobile multi-purpose furniture be used. Such furniture includes tables, chairs, benches and/or stools or table and seat combinations. Table and seating combinations often utilize stool type seats that provide great utility and access for those using the table and seating system. Many table and seating structures are mounted on wheels or casters for easy transport. The units may also be foldable for easy storage.
A challenge for such systems and especially such systems that are utilized in schools is resistance to abuse by users, especially when used by teenaged children. The stool type seats for these systems are typically a lightweight molded plastic that mount to a vertical tubular support post. Although such seats are generally lightweight and provide high strength and are adequate for supporting users, such seats may be open to abuse by the users. Such seats are typically bolted to the seat support with a horizontally extending bolt. Through abuse, the bolt may be dislodged, sheared or break through the plastic lower section of the seat. If this occurs and the bolt does not retain the seat, students or other users may further abuse the seat by twisting. Where the top edge of the tubular support post is round, such twisting may act as a bore and may eventually break through the upper surface of the seat, thereby ruining the seat.
To provide a seat that cannot rotate, a seating system has been developed that has a square seat support and a seat having a corresponding square portion engaging the square seat support. Such a system was developed by Sico Incorporated over 30 years ago. Another system is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. D595,969 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,758,113.
Although such a system prevents rotation and damage caused by a circular top and of a seat support boring through a plastic seat, the configuration has several drawbacks. Table and seating systems that utilize such seats often are mounted on casters. Conventional casters use an upwardly extending round pin to mount into the lower end of a round tubular frame member. To mount the caster with a round pin into the bottom of a square channel, an adapter must often be used. Alternatively, an adapter of mounting member may be welded or otherwise attached to the square tube to provide for mounting the upwardly extending mounting pin of a caster. However, if the casters are offset from the frame member, the balance of such systems, especially folding systems, may be adversely affected and cause problems for folding and/or unfolding.
It can be seen then that a new system is needed that provides a sturdy and reliable seat that prevents abuses and damage due to rotation of the seats on a round support. Moreover, such a system should overcome the drawbacks associated with using square tubular members as a frame and mounting of casters. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with table and seating systems and their seats and seat supports.